This invention relates to apparatus for cleaning a cooling system and more particularly to apparatus for cleaning cooling systems or heat exchange units, such as radiators, the blocks of internal combustion engines, and the like.
Heretofore, in the art to which my invention relates, it has been the usual practice to clean radiators and the blocks of internal combustion engines by merely passing a continuous stream of water or other cleaning solution through the radiator or motor block whereby the system is flushed. In view of the fact that it is very difficult to dislodge scale and other particles deposited in such cooling system, conventional methods of flushing do not clean such systems adequately. While strong chemicals have been employed to partiallydissolve such deposits in cooling systems, it often occurs that the passageways through the cooling system, especially small passageways, are so plugged or stopped up by such deposits that the cleaning solution will not flow therethrough. Accordingly, the cleaning solution bypasses such areas whereby such areas cannot be cleaned.